


Strange behavior

by TiradaCheo



Series: Sanders Sides Fics in English [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A little angst, I'm Serious, I'm comedy writer, M/M, Misunderstanding, also humor?, implied self-harming, small wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: From some time Patton is avoiding everyone while behaving strangely and Logan notices that. It could be something serious?





	Strange behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dziwne zachowanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179999) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo). 



Logic had decided to hunt in the living room because he had found it as the best place to achieve his goal. Morality had to finally appear here and when he will do it, it won’t be so easy for him to avoid confrontation.

Since yesterday Logan was trying to approach Patton but moral part of personality every time had an excuse to escape. Just this behavior was strange for so radiant person generally eager to spend time with the others. However it was just one of the many things which was recently worrying Logic in his behavior and it wasn’t even the most important.

Everything started some time ago when they bumped into each other. Logic was so occupied by his notes that he didn’t notice Morality. After collision the papers scattered on the floor and they collided with their foreheads. Thanks to that Logic can saw something he would never think he will see. Morality’s eyes were red and swollen, he looked like he was… crying? Logan was so surprised that he couldn’t move. Morality at that time was watching with interest such unusual reaction.

“Morality?” Logic finally said.

“Yes? Something happened?”

“I could ask you about the same. Did you… cry?” He hardly even say it. It’s illogical, what could so upset moral part of personality that he was crying heart out? Of course, it could be that Thomas was just watching animals adoption sites but Morality’s reaction says that it’s something different.

“What?” First he was completely surprised and then he touched the corner of his eye. A sudden understanding flashed across his face but instead normally explained it like nothing big (how Logic expected) he became distressed and he stuttered. “Oh. I mean, no! I… mmm… It’s… alle… DUST! It’s dust!”

“Dust?”

“You know, I was cleaning one of the storerooms, we need more place, and dust is dust, it’s flying everywhere, it goes to the throat, nose, eyes, it’s hard to deal with it, so you should meal with me, I mean, I had to go out and… We collided” he laughed awkwardly.

“You said that you just get out of there?”

“Yes!” Logic looked at him. Morality didn’t have even a trace of dust on his clothes. He noticed his look and abashed even more.

“So if you let me” Patton bend down, quickly collected papers and pressed them to Logan’s chest. “I’ll go to change.”

After that he run to his room, disappearing from the Logic’s eyes.

It was suspicious but it did not seem serious. Yet. In that case Logic had to accepted that even Morality can has some secrets. That’s why he wasn’t much surprised when he saw Morality with a box sneaking through the living room. Logan sat on the couch and accidentally looked up from the book to see him.

Morality didn’t even notice it, he continued sneaking, making himself looking more suspicious that it would be if he normally went. Thing which worry Logan in this all situation was that Patton again had red eyes. It was common recently even if Morality belittle it, always explaining issue by dust when someone asked him. And it was clear that he doesn’t spend all his free time in the storeroom. Logan every morning was checking the room and it looks abandoned as always. It means that Morality was spending his time somewhere else. Logic didn’t pay attention to it earlier but Morality was disappearing for most of the day recently. Somewhere.

When Morality finally left the living room, Logic saw this as a good opportunity to find out where he really was in this “cleaning time”. He didn’t think about it as something wrong, he just wanted to collect information just in case. In the end, it may turn out that in some serious situation, they will need him and they won’t know where to look for him. Logan quietly got up from the couch and in safe distance followed moral part of personality. When Patton stopped next to the door to the basement, Logan hid behind the corner, so he could see Morality but Morality couldn’t see him. Patton looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t notice anybody and he entered to the basement.

When the door closed, Logic went to check it. As he expected, enter was locked. He wondered if he should try to eavesdrop Patton but he came to the conclusion that it didn’t make sense. The door was made of thick wood and the basement was quite deep. Even if door was wide open, it was hard to hear something. So he left this, concluded that, maybe, Morality has the need to hide something bigger from the others. But again, theoretically he had the right to do so. Even if awareness that he has, hurt a little bit.

However, it also didn’t make Logan feel the need to discuss the whole situation with him. What worried him the most and led to the current hunt was something he noticed just three days earlier in the kitchen.

At the beginning it looked like it’s better. Morality stopped having red eyes all the time and theoretically, he stopped avoiding them though he was still disappearing for the part of the day. He also was wearing his winter sweater from some time. It wasn’t strange, the rest of them also wore them. It was cold, or at least the mind palace was cold, because winter is associated with coldness. A warm sweater with long sleeves was really nice change from freezing in a short-sleeved shirt. Also it wasn’t strange that, when Logan entered kitchen, Patton was washing the dishes. It was his turn. In order to not wet the sleeves of the sweater, he rolled them up to the elbows. When he heard steps, he turned ahead to the entrance and leaned against sink, accidentally revealing his wrists. Logan vacantly looked at them and saw some short straight red scars. He ran out of words. He came to the kitchen in order to ask something specific, but it immediately flew away from his mind. Morality titled his head, seeing his startled look.

“Logan? What is go…” He followed Logic’s eyes and when he realized that he had exposed wrists, he quickly hid them behind his back. He was trying to smile reassuringly but it was more distressed. “What is going on? Do you need my help in something?”

“I…” Shock still didn’t leave Logan. “Em… I wanted to ask you if you need help with the dishes” he said the first better thing he was finally able to think about.

“Aw, it’s very kind of you but I think I can handle it. You can back to yours things, I’m sure that there is a lot of papers in your room you have to take care of or something” all the time talking, Morality delicately but firmly turned Logan and pushed from the kitchen, keeping his wrists out of his sight. - “See you later!” - Patton closed kitchen’s door, leaving confused Logan outside.

What he saw far outgrew him. He understood secrets but that… That’s why he decided to involve Roman and Virgil in this situation. Certainly they were able to advise or come up with something. Only these consultations did not go as he expected.

“Are you sure that’s what you’ve seen?”

“Virgil, yes, I’m sure. Nothing has changed since last time you have asked me that.” Logan sighed. The conversation was beginning to tire him. For now a hour, they were sitting in the living room well after midnight because it was only time when they were sure Patton won’t accidentally hear them.

“Maybe it is an innocent wound?” Roman suggested. “Made accidentally, when he was doing something like pulling things out of the cabinet or whatever.”

“Roman. I said it many times already but I’ll repeat. Of course, it could be an innocent wound. But it is extremely unlikely that as a result of an unfortunate coincidence such wounds would appear on, I remind you, the inside of both wrists. But not impossible.”

“I just can’t believe in it. Patton?” Virgil leaned against the wall and curled on the commode where he sat.

“I also find it hard to believe, that’s why I asked you for a meeting. What do you think, what we can do with it?”

“I think that the only person who can do something is you.” Prince crossed his arms over his chest. “Even if it’s hard to me admit it, I’m not able to save our friend when I don’t have enough proofs. Any of us two didn’t notice earlier his strange behavior.”

“You want to say that only I can affect him because I have enough observations to deny him if he would try to negate?” Logan asked.

“Yes.”

“In addition, Patton is aware that you know. After this kitchen incident he knows what you saw” murmured Virgil.

“So what should I do?” Logan asked desperately. Roman looked at him with compassion.

“Talk with him.”

“It’s easy to say. About what? How? ‘Hey, Patton, listen, I know that you…’” Logan stopped.

“Assure him that you are not angry at him and that you want to help him” came a quiet answer.

“What?” Logic looked at Anxiety.

“It is a good idea.” Prince added, looking at Virge too.

“If you won’t do it, he will close and you won’t be able to help him. We don’t want it. Knowing him, he will rather take your help and then perhaps ours.” Virgil looked away trying unsuccessfully to sit in a more comfortable pose on the commode.

“It… makes sense.” Logan nods slowly. “Now I need your help in planning this conversation.”

And this is how he ended here. Waiting for unsuspecting Morality. He felt half-prepared. He didn’t have time to read books on these types of topics, so his only preparation was conversation with Roman and Virgil. However, Patton’s earlier obvious evasions made him not as stressed anymore. He knew that now he would probably be able to carry out the planned conversation, but he tried not to think about it. Suddenly Patton entered to the living room. It’s about time.

“Oh, Logan! Hey, I just…” Morality wanted to leave the room and escape again. Not this time. Logic quickly got up and after catching up with him, he gripped his wrist firmly.

“Patton” he said quietly. Morality knowing that it makes no sense to try get away, stood still, avoiding his eyes.

“Yes?” he asked. Logic saw this as an incentive to continue the conversation. His grip eased a little but he grab also Patton’s second hand. He hoped that it was taken as a desire to show concern and interest, not to cut off the possibility of easy escape. He won’t be lying, it was both.

“I know what you are doing.” To those words, startled Morality looked quickly into his eyes to immediately look away with a shame. “Why you didn’t say anything us?”

“I was a-afraid that you will be angry” he stopped to take a deep breath. “Especially you, Logan.”

It hurts. It shouldn’t but it hurts a lot.

“Patton, I am not…” he cleared his throat. “I am not angry.” he said decisively.

“Really?” Morality asked in disbelief.

“Really.” It still hurts. “I want to help you.”

“You really want to HELP me?” – he stressed a word. Logan was starting to get a bit irritated. Even if he didn’t like emotions and he considered them to be really disturbing in everyday functioning doesn’t mean that he was completely insensitive and didn’t care. It’s just that nervousness wouldn’t help him in this conversation, so he summoned all the confidence he had and said:

“Yes.”

Morality brightened.

“It’s great!!! Come!” He grabbed Logan’s hand and dragged him toward the basement. Well, Logan did not expect such behavior. He ran down the stairs with no choice and saw…

“They are Morgan, Marion and Mary” – exclaimed Morality pointing at three little kittens that they began to cuddle to his legs. Logan’s legs collapsed at that sight. What is happening?! Fortunately he did manage to pretend to crouch to look at the cats. On of them was all black, the second had only white ears and the third was all white with black socks. The last one, probably Mary, came to him. He extended hand to pet her. The cat snorted at him and scratched his wrist.

“Mary! How many times have I told you, do not scratch! Forgive her Logan, I haven’t yet been able to unlearn her it and that’s because… Achoo!” Patton sneezed forcefully. He rubbed his eyes and laughed. “That’s why. I can’t spend as much time with them as I should because of Thomas’ allergy. But recently I managed to get the medication! Its here with the first aid kit. Come, I’ll disinfect your wound.” He led Logan to the corner where a familiar smuggled box had stood. Morality was talking all the time, even when he started to deal with Logan’s hand.

“I found them when was raining and was cold. I couldn’t leave them like that. That’s why I was hiding. I totally didn’t expect you wouldn’t be angry moreover you will want to help! Though I knew you will finally found about them, you know us too well to not notice how strange was my behavior. I’m not good in hiding such things.”

Logan let to Patton’s chatter flow past him, murmuring only in the rights moments in response. He didn’t know if he is more surprised by the development of accidents or amused or something else. But for the first time he felt overwhelming relief because he was wrong and the reason of strange behavior was something entirely different than he expected. At least this.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what do you think about it! And who knows names Morgan and Marion? ; )


End file.
